


You're my anchor

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stiles Has Nightmares, Werewolves, i kinda suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is still having nightmares after the nogitsune is killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my anchor

They finally, finally killed the nogitsune but that doesn't mean Stiles will be Stiles again. He still feels off and gets the nightmares, the kicking and screaming until his throat was raw and red and his eyes were wet and puffy. He never told anyone but they would soon figure it out with his blood shot eyes and the bags beneath them, sometimes Stiles would get headaches from the lack of sleep. He was too scared to fall back into those nightmares, grabbing at his insides his soul and filling it with terror. Sometimes he'd have those dreams again of playing chess with the Nogitsune or a new one where Stiles friends were all around him bound and gaged with the Nogitsune whispering in Stiles ear in that low growl of a voice thick with an accent, " We're going to kill them all,Stiles." He would look down at his hands and find a knife dripping with blood along the blade. That was the part he would wake up screaming with his limbs flailing and his father would run into his room holding him until the nightmares dimmed and the screaming died down. It all changed when the person that Stiles least expected it to notice the changes. They were all at Lydia's lake house, the rest of the pack down by the water while Derek sat with Stiles on the sand. It was dark and the two huddled around the bonfire, the flames dancing off their faces.

 

" Stiles." Derek looked over to him making the younger man uncomfortable under his stare. 

 

" I'm fine." It came out harsher than he meant it, causing Derek to wince. 

 

" Oh really? Because wearing sunglasses even at night is normal." Now it was Stiles turn to wince at that remark.

 

" Can we not talk about it right now? It's break and I'm finally back to...me. I just want to have some fun. Okay?" He took the sunglasses off and Derek noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how they were bloodshot.

 

" Fine." He dropped the subject as scott and the others head back up from the water. 

 

Scott took his spot besides Stiles along with Kira as the rest sat on empty logs. They sat around the fire and toasted marshmellows singing songs and just having a good time. Derek especially, watching as Stiles face came to life as he laughed at a joke he made himself, forgetting about how tired he looked. A few minutes later on Stiles fell asleep in Scott's lap and Derek took that as his queue to pick him up and bring him to his bed, the rest of the pack following suit. It wasn't till late in the night that Stiles was having a nightmare. Again.

 

" Let me in, Stiles." It was the same low voice, it begged and plead it's way into Stiles head but only this time it wasn't real. It was a nightmare. If only Stiles could just believe that. 

 

" N-No." His voice cracked and he felt the tremors run through his body as he spoke.

 

" Alright, let's solve a riddle. Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it? " It walked around the small space it kept Stiles in waiting for the answer.

 

" i-i don't know." Stiles was getting aggravated, pulling at his hair because he couldn't think straight. Not with the Nogitsune hovering over him. 

 

The appearance alone scared the shit out of Stiles, it looked mostly human if it wasn't for the sharp teeth that was visible around the head that was wrapped in gauze.

 

" Come on , Stiles. " He felt it's hot breath on the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes shut, sweat was beading down his face, tears joining soon after.

 

" I don't know! " His voice rang through through the lake house, waking up everyone. 

 

Dereks eyes sprang open , the blue taking over his green hues as he jumped out of bed , across the hallway to Stiles room. There he found him screaming at the top of his lungs, red in the face, sweating along with streams of tears rushing down his face as he was kicking and rolling around in the bed sheets his limbs flailing. Derek approached the bed with caution, so he wouldn't get socked in the face, when he had his chance he grabbed Stiles from behind and held his arms in. 

 

" No! Let me go! " His eyes were still shut and he was whimpering by now in Dereks grasp.

 

" Stiles! Stiles! it's Derek! " it seemed to work because stiles stopped moving to turn around and he opened his eyes to see it was really him. A look of relief washed over his face as he turned back into Dereks chest and cried.

 

" Derek! " it was scotts voice dripping with worry. 

 

He looked up to find the rest of the pack standing in the door way. Scott was the first to come in and the rest piled in behind him, following their alpha. Stiles cries died down to a low whimper but he never let go of Dereks shirt, his fists loosened as he felt sleep taking over again.

 

" Damnit, Stiles." Scott stood there with his hands by his side clenching his fists till they were white. Kira came up from behind and hugged him, placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. 

 

" He'll be okay , Scott." It was Lydia with a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with her honey eyes.

 

" We'll talk about it when he gets up. We should let him actually sleep." Kira said as she came around to scotts other side lacing their fingers together. " I know he's your best friend but all we can do is let him sleep for now."

 

" Kira is right, Scott. Dereks here, he'll be alright." It was Lydia, she let her hand fall from Scott's shoulder and led them back to their rooms.

 

Derek stayed with Stiles, he laid back into the bed with his arms wrapped around him protectively. He hated seeing Stiles like this, there was no way he could permanently take the pain away only temporarily. He sighed and closed his eyes pulling Stiles into his chest, the younger man let out a noise in the back of his throat and nuzzled his face into Dereks chest.

 

Derek would be lying if he said he fell asleep without a smile on his face that night.

 

&

 

The next morning Stiles woke up from what seemed liked an awesome night of sleep, except for the nightmare he had in the middle of the night. He could only remember bits and pieces, strong arms holding him and hearing the packs voices around him. He sighed heavily and turned in his bed, his face bumped into something hard. He rubbed his nose and opened his eyes to be met with a chest, a rock hard chest who belonged to no one other than Derek. Stiles froze, now this was the part he didn't remember, maybe those strong arms were Dereks the other night, holding him. He laid there just staring at Dereks sleeping face, as if that wasn't creepy enough. He smiled as Dereks lips twitched in his sleep up into a smile and his arms instantly wrapped around Stiles as he rolled over making him yelp in surprise. Derek nuzzled Stiles neck, his stubble scratching aganist his sensative skin, making it turn red and blotchy. Stiles made a sound that was more like a whimper in the back of his throat and that woke Derek up, his eyes shot open, staring into those honey colored orbs.

 

" Ah, Morning princess." Stiles laughed, it made Derek relax in his spot, a smile forming on his lips.

 

" Morning." Oh god if there was anything Stiles would die for it'd be Dereks morning voice, it was low and rumbled in his throat and oh god it shouldn't be doing things to Stiles this early. 

 

" So, about last night..." He sat up aganist the head board and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

" Why didn't you tell us , Stiles?" Derek moved in his spot to shift up beside Stiles, concern flashing across his face.

 

" I couldn't. I didn't want to burden you guys right after killing the nogitsune. You needed a break." He sighed heavily and he looked down at his hands in his lap.

 

" Is this why you made us sleep in separate rooms? You seemed distant and I just thought it was something I did. " Derek took one of Stiles hands and laced it with his. " I missed you." 

 

" I missed you too." He leaned down and slotted their lips together, it felt like the first time they kissed. It was gentle and sweet and Stiles for the love of god didn't want to pull away. Derek was the one who broke the kiss, Stiles chased after his lips pleadingly and placed a quick peck on them once more.

 

" We should go downstairs, the pack was really worried about you." Stiles nodded in agreement jumping out of bed. He owed his friends an explanation, he sighed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

" Let's go get this over with." Derek nodded and took his hand before heading down the stairs to where the pack was sitting around the table, food on plates and coffee made.

 

" Stiles." It was Scott, he looked so concerned and relived at the same time it tugged at Stiles insides.

 

" Scott, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The alpha got up from his spot at the table and walked over to Stiles, just staring at him for a few minutes before pulling him into a hug. 

 

" It's okay, Stiles." That's when he broke down, the tears came and the rest of the pack besides Derek huddled around Stiles hugging him. They all whispered reassuring things into his ear and hugged him till the tears stopped.

 

" How are you feeling this morning? " It was Lydia, she squeezed his shoulder and smiled. 

 

" I feel great." He looked over to Derek and blushed.

 

" I'm glad you guys are back together, you should've seen Derek. Seriously was mopping around his loft without you there." Scott chucked and that earned a glare from the former alpha.

 

" Was not!" He said it so defensively that the tips of his ears turned red. 

 

" Awww, it's nice to know I was well missed. Did you jack off to me while I was away?" That got Dereks face to tint red and the rest of the pack groaned. 

 

" Yup, he's definitely back." The pack said all together.

 

" So now that everything is okay, maybe wanna go down by the lake again?" Kira piped up. 

 

The pack all looked at her and nodded in agreement. The rest of the day went by well, they swam in the lake and played volleyball till the sun went down and had another bonfire. This time when it was time for bed Stiles wasn't afraid to sleep because he had Derek with him.  
later that night while everyone was heading to bed Stiles turned over in Dereks arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Derek smiled and pulled the younger man closer nuzzling his face in Stiles neck. 

 

" Derek?" His eyes were getting heavy and he wanted to say it before he surcumbed to sleep.

 

" Yeah?" Derek was right behind him, voice dripping with sleep.

 

" I love you." Stiles felt Derek go rigid and he felt nervous that maybe he said it too soon. " I'm sorry! I shouldn't of-"  
He was cut off by a passionate kiss, Derek crashed their lips together running his tongue along Stiles bottom lip begging for access. Stiles opned his mouth and moaned as Dereks tongue shot inside claiming what was his. They pulled back disheveled and breathless and Derek smiled down at Stiles. 

 

" I love you too." 

 

Before Stiles drifted into sleep he whispered, " You're my anchor." He felt the smile pull at Dereks lips and for the first time he slept with no nightmares that night.


End file.
